Newton Lowve
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Pertama, kedua, ketiga contoh andil Hukum Newton di dalam hidup ini. Contains ShounenAi ShoujoAi and Straight. RnR?


**NEWTON LOWVE **

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Newton's Law belongs to Newton<p>

Contains of AU setting, OOC, Typpo(s), Shounen-ai, Straight, Shoujo-ai and many more. Don't like Don't read.

-o0o-

**Part 1  
>First Law<br>INERTIA**

-o0o-

"_Selamanya kau akan tetap diam jika tidak bergerak alias diam. Dan seseorang akan terus berjalan lurus beraturan jika tak ada gaya yang menahan."_

_-o0o-_

"Scott..."

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang asyik dengan sebuah koran lokal saat sang adik menghampiri, "Hn."

Arthur memilin ujung lengan kemejanya resah, "Aku... Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang... Aku... Akan menerima lamaran Alfred dan meneruskan pendidikan di Amerika. Eirenne sudah membantuku berkemas, pernikahan kami, mungkin dalam waktu 2 bulan ke depan..."

Scott masih tak bergeming. Pulpen di tangannya berputar seperti otaknya, mencari jawaban TTS di koran. Arthur menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku akan berangkat 2 jam lagi ke rumah Alfred. _See ya, Brother_."

Scott masih tak bergeming. Pulpennya sudah berputar terbang saat ia akan menjawab sebuah soal.

' F=0'

Bibirnya bergetar dalam kegamangan. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah kata meluncur pelan dari mulutnya, "Inertia..."

-o0o-

Dua bulan kemudian, dengan paksaan Eirenne, Scott hadir dengan setelan jas terbaiknya, di antara tamu-tamu yang sebagian besar ia cukup kenal, atau beberapa yang sama sekali asing diingatan.

Sementara di depan, berdiri sang mempelai dengan pasangannya di hadapan seorang pendeta, dan hadirin sekalian.

Janji diucapkan, sumpah dilisankan. Dan hatinya, kini diterbangkan.

"_Yes, I do."_

Di antara mereka, kini Inertia adalah saksi bisu. Atas seseorang yang diam bagai batu, dan seseorang yang berjalan lurus.

-o0o-

"_Aku diam, membiarkanmu pergi berjalan. Kau pergi, menjauh lurus tak terhenti. Inertia terjadi, ketika aku akan selamanya diam, dan kau akan selamanya berjalan, jika tak ada yang mengambil tindakan."_

-o0o-

**First Law  
>END<strong>

-o0o-

**Part 2  
>Second Law<br>Law of Acceleration**

-o0o-

"_Aku akan bergerak sebanyak kau memberi gaya padaku. Ada beban di punggungku, apakah gayamu cukup untuk menggerakkanku?"_

-o0o-

Elizaveta tertegun melihat hasil yang tertera di lembar jawabannya. Hasil ujian IPA dari Tuan Germania. Ditulis terang dengan tinta merah. 5.

Gadis muda itu terduduk lemas di bangkunya. Rambut coklat panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan dimainkan angin di pinggir jendela kelas. Sementara mata indahnya menyaksikan serangkaian aksi-aksi kawan sekelas.

"Hhh... Sial. Kalau tahu begini, harusnya aku tak usah latihan lapangan dulu deh! Kemarin kan ada pertandingan bola dengan Axillium International Junior High School! Mana sempat aku belajar!" Sungut Elizaveta.

"Khekhekhe... Kaunya saja yang tidak _awesome_!"

Kerutan di dahi Elizaveta bertambah saat menyadari siapa yang menyahut padanya, "Seperti nilai 75 itu _AWESOME_ saja ya."

"Khekhekhe... Meski pas KKM, yang penting lulus! Eh, kau ingat pertandingan –"

Selanjutnya, Elizaveta membiarkan Gilbert mengoceh sementara pikirannya melalang buana entah kemana.

-o0o-

"Kau... Yakin, Eliz? Kau adalah penyerang yang sangat handal di tim. Kami sangat memerlukanmu di pertandingan besar besok!"

Elizaveta mengangguk, meski tak begitu yakin, "Ya, aku sudah terlalu sering mengacaukan nilai akademisku. Aku akan meninggalkan sepak bola dan fokus pada sekolah saja, Pelatih."

Pelatih itu tampak ragu, pemain seperti gadis di depannya sangat jarang. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga...

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, hanya saja, aku harap kau bisa kembali untuk bertanding."

Elizaveta mengangguk semangat, "TENTU!"

-o0o-

"Hei, Elizaveta, kau yakin akan keluar dari klub sepak bola?" Tanya si kiper utama, Antonio khawatir. Elizaveta benar-benar gadis yang hebat!

"Iya. Aku akan belajar keras, setelah semua kembali seperti sedia kala tanpa nilai merah, mungkin aku akan bermain lagi..."

Gilbert tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu Elizaveta, "Dasar bodoh. Kau jangan menyusahkan orang ya! Sebentar lagi mendekati turnamen Internasional dan kau mengundurkan diri! Seperti pengecut saja! Dengar! Meski aku tidak mengikuti eskul sepak bola –yang tidak _AWESOME_ ini-, aku takkan mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitarku!"

"Tapi aku juga sudah mengecewakan orang tuaku dengan nilai 5!" Balas Elizaveta sengit.

"Bagai Hukum Newton kedua, ada beban di punggungmu! Dan akan ada aku sebagai gaya yang akan mendorongmu! Aku akan mendorongmu menuju masa depanmu!" Janji Gilbert sungguh-sungguh.

Elizaveta tersenyum sedikit mengejek, "Oh ya? Dan sejauh mana kau akan mendorongku dan beban ini, tuan Fisika?"

Gilbert balik menyeringai, "Aku akan mendorongmu sampai ke juara turnamen sepak bola junior internasional dan mendorong nilai pelajaranmu!"

-o0o-

Elizaveta mendesah pelan seraya melemaskan tubuhnya. Turnamen sudah berlalu dengan hasil gemilang, juara 1 seluruh dunia memang membanggakan bukan?

Ah, ya, itu salah satu janji Gil yang sudah tertepati... Yang lain?

"Hmph..." Elizaveta mendengus geli ketika melihat kembali lembar jawabannya. Nilai sempurna untuk Fisika. Bab tentang apa?

"_Well_, Gil, pelajaranmu tentang hukum Newton benar-benar melotok di kepalaku..."

Gilbert menyeringai puas, "Khekhekhe... Aku hebat kan!"

-o0o-

'_Sebenarnya, ketika kau sudah berjanji untuk memberi gaya padaku, aku sudah tahu sejauh mana aku akan terlempar. Karena gaya yang kau berikan, sudah cukup menyadarkanku, bahwa masih ada yang mendukungku...'_

-o0o-

**Second Law  
>END<strong>

-o0o-

**Part 3  
>Third Law<br>Faction=Freaction*)**

-o0o-

'_Seberapa kuat apapun aku mengejarmu, aku takkan pernah bisa meraihmu. Cintaku padamu terlalu besar, sampai aku sendiri menabrakmu dan terpental.'_

-o0o-

Mata Natalya menatap lurus dan datar ke arah sepasang manik yang berkilau dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Er... Natalya... Ini... aku membuat camilan untukmu... Terimalah..." Dengan malu-malu, Lilian menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan apik berwarna merah muda lembut.

Sementara orang yang dituju masih terdiam sebelum menjawab dengan tajam, "Maaf, aku benci manis. Permisi, kau menghalangi jalanku, Zwingli."

Beberapa detik kemudian, bungkus merah muda itu sudah berada di tong sampah.

-o0o-

"Natalya... Eum... Aku mempunyai dua tiket bioskop. Maukah kau ikut denganku Sabtu besok?" Lilian memelintir ujung gaunnya malu-malu.

Sementara Natalya terdiam sejenak dan menjawab, "Sabtu besok aku dan Nii-san akan pergi bersama Nee-chan."

Saat kibasan rambut keperakan Natalya menghilang di tikungan koridor sekolah, tanpa basa-basi Lilian meraih pemantik api di sakunya dan membakar dua tiket seharga uang jajannya sebulan.

-o0o-

"Penampilan, cek. Hadiah, cek. Semua siap, cek," gumam Lilian pelan. Tangannya meraih sekotak kado berwarna putih bersih.

Hari ini, tepat setelah hari lulusnya mereka dari sekolah, Lilian berusaha memberanikan diri untuk jujur terhadap perasaannya pada Natalya. Ia akan menyatakan cintanya!

Tanpa basa-basi, dikejarnya Natalya yang terlihat di depan pintu aula, "Natalya! Tunggu..."

Ketika Natalya berhenti, Lilian memperlambat langkahnya. "Ada apa, Zwingli?"

"Eum... Itu... A-aku... A-aku... Aku menyukaimu, Natalya Arlovskaya!" Dengan gugup dan malu, Lilian menyodorkan kotak kadonya pada Natalya yang tetap diam tak bergeming.

Sunyi. Ketika akhirnya Natalya membuka mulutnya, "Kau salah memilih orang, Zwingli. Ah, tak hanya salah tapi juga terlambat."

Sebelum Lilian bisa mengerti arti kata Natalya, Alfred keluar dari aula dan memeluk pinggang ramping Natalya.

"_Babe_, Ku tunggu di depan sekolah setelah rapat OSIS ya? Artur meneriakiku terus..." Keluh Alfred. Natalya tersenyum mengejek.

"Ah, ada Nona Zwingli juga... Menunggu kakakmu? Ku rasa ia takkan keluar dalam waktu dekat ini saat Arthur dalam keadaan marah hebat!"

Saat Natalya sudah pergi berjalan dan Alfred memasuki aula lagi, Lilian merobek paksa kotak kado yang sudah dibungkus rapih itu.

-o0o-

"Eh, Lilian Zwingli, kau belum pulang? Rapat OSIS ini akan lama, bila kau berencana menunggu saudaramu... Ku sarankan kau pulang sekarang, hari mulai menggelap."

Alfred merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi horor saat melihat apa yang Lilian pegang di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Sebuah pisau.

"Ya... Dan ku sarankan untukmu segera pergi dari dunia ini!"

Ketika kedua bilah pisau itu menusuk tepat di jantung Alfred, Lilian merasakan ngilu hebat di bagian dadanya. Di belakang, Natalya meniup ujung pistol yang berasap setelah bidikan tepatnya.

"Sayang sekali aku harus melepas bidikanku padamu sebelum kau kembali berlari padaku dan terlempar, Zwingli..."

-o0o-

'_Ya, tak peduli sekuat apapun aku mencoba, sekeras apapun aku membuatmu terkesan, kau akan menolakku, dan membuatku terpental jauh.'_

-o0o-

**Third Law  
>END<strong>

-o0o-

_And this is the end of the Newton Lowve_

A/N: Iya, iya, iya, saya tahu ini galau abis... Ini cuman pengaplikasian Hukum Newton di kehidupan aja kok. Oke, kritik saran pesan kesan silahkan ditulis di kotak review~

*) itu harusnya FORCE ACTION = FORCE REACTION cuman karena ribet saya gabung aja.


End file.
